Uma outra história
by OrochimaruLima
Summary: E se quando Naruto estivesse quase sendo espancado, alguém o salvasse. E se esse alguém que o salvou, lhe desse uma proposta de treinamento.


Eu sou nova nesse site, e espero que vocês gostem.

Aldeia de Konoha:

Um garoto loiro de oito anos, corria pelas ruas de Konoha como se sua vida despendesse disso, na verdade dependia, pois se caso não corre-se ele podia ser morto pelos aldeões, e isso acontecia quase todos os dias, ele mal podia ficar 5 minutos fora de casa que os aldeões o perseguiam, armados de paus e pedras, e essa era praticamente a rotina do garoto. O ele já não aguentava mais, ninguém o salva-va.  
O garoto já desesperado correu para um beco, mas lamentou ter ido para lá, pois era sem saída, ele virou-se na tentativa de sair dali, mas descobriu ser tarde de mas pois os aldeões já o tinham encurralado, todos eles tinham um sorriso maligno no rosto.

\- Finalmente podemos nos vingar de você garoto-raposa, depois que matarmos você, nós seremos considerados heróis. - Disse um aldeão Armado com um pedaço de pau.  
Os aldeões foram para cima do garoto, mas antes que pudessem ao menos tocar nele, uma voz foi olvida.

\- 拡大技術- Kakudai gijutsu (Técnica de ampliação). - Todos os aldeões olharam para onde voz tinha vindo, e viram um homem usando um sobretudo negro com capuz e uma máscara branca feita de porcelana.

-Quem é você e oque faz aqui? - Perguntou um dos aldeões, mas o mascarado continuou quieto e parado no mesmo lugar. O aldeão com raiva por ter sido ignorado falou. - É melhor você ir embora se não quiser apanhar também.

\- クライングバンシー- Kuraingubanshī (Choro de Banshee). - Falou o indivíduo, e depois disso um grito estridente foi olvido e os aldeões tamparão os ouvidos, mas misteriosamente o garoto não precisou tampar os ouvidos, pois aparentemente o grito não o tinha afetado.

Os aldeões saíram do beco as presas, com as mãos nos ouvidos, já não aguentando o grito. O garoto olhou diretamente para o homem encapuzado e começou a agradece-lo.

\- Muito obrigado por me salvar. -Disse o garoto muito feliz, pois pela primeira vez alguém o tinha salvado, e ele não tinha apanhado.

\- Não foi nada garoto. - Disse o encapuzado. - Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou com interesse.

\- Pelo que sei, primeiramente se apresenta e depois se pergunta. - Disse o garoto.

O homem bufou diante a imprudência do garoto loiro, mas resolveu se apresentar.

\- Meu nome é Grell Sutcliff. - Disse o encapuzado ao garoto. - E o seu?

\- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Então me diga Naruto, você não está cansado de sofrer pelas mãos desses aldeões que lhe maltrata todos os dias? - Perguntou Grell olhando diretamente para Naruto.

\- Como você sabe que eu apanho todos os dias? - Perguntou Naruto com interesse.

\- Apenas responda minha pergunta. - Falou Grell, com calma.

\- Sim, eu estou cansado de sofrer, mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou muito fraco para poder me proteger. - Respondeu Naruto com tristeza.

\- O que acha de sair da vila para que eu te treine?. - Disse Grell para o garoto, e vendo como ele o olhava com surpresa, por saber que alguém o treinaria.

\- Você quer me treinar? - Perguntou Naruto ainda surpreso.

\- Sim, você aceita? - Perguntou Grell começando a perder a paciência, pela demora da resposta.

\- Mas por que você me treinaria? - Aquela duvida estava matando Naruto.

\- Vamos logo me responda, você quer ou não ser treinado por mim? - A paciência de Grell estava por tris.

\- Tudo bem! - Disse Naruto que mesmo com suas dúvidas, não perderia a oportunidade de ser treinado. - Mas o Hokage-Jiji não vai deixar que eu saia da vila. - Disse com tristeza.

\- O Hokage não precisa saber. - Disse Grell.

\- Mas, não seria errado? - Perguntou Naruto.

\- Bom, você pode deixar um pergaminho para o Hokage dizendo o porquê de você ter saído da vila. E então aceita?

\- Sim. - Disse Naruto alegria.

\- Então vamos para seu apartamento, para que você possa arrumar suas coisas, e deixar a mensagem para o Hokage. - Disse Grell. - Depois disso iremos embora, entendeu?

\- Hai!

\- Vamos. - Disse Grell vendo garoto ir na sua frente, então resolveu o seguir, mas não por muito tempo, pois dois Anbus tinham os parado.

\- Parados, nós devemos levar vocês para o Hokage agora mesmo. - Disse um dos Anbus que usava uma máscara de águia, para os dois.

\- E se não formos. - Disse Grell de forma neutra.

\- Então os levaremos a força. - Disse o outro Anbu com máscara de macaco.

\- Tentem. - Disse Grell fazendo alguns selos de mão. - ダークスタイル：レベル1絶望のオーラ- Dākusutairu: Reberu1 zetsubō no ōra (Estilo escuridão: Aura do desespero nível 1)

Os dois Anbus sentiram que o ar estava mais carregado, e o encapuzado tinha uma aura ao seu redor, eles identificaram aquilo como intenção assassina, Ela era com certeza mais poderosa do que a intenção assassina do Sandaime Hokage. Os Anbu não suportaram por muito tempo aquela poderosa intenção assassina desmaiaram.

\- Vamos logo, não podemos mais perder tempo. - Disse Grell apresando Naruto.

\- Hai. - Disse Naruto olhando com admiração para Grell. O loiro agora tinha certeza que devia se tornar aluno dele.

Os dois partiram para o apartamento de Naruto, onde lá o garoto começou a arrumar suas coisas em uma mochila, e depois começou a escrever o pergaminho, com a mensagem que deixaria para o Sandaime Hokage.

-Eu já estou pronto Sensei. - Disse Naruto olhando para Grell com animação, ele tinha arrumado tudo em sua mochila, que agora se encontrava em sua costa, e o pergaminho com a mensagem destinada ao Sandaime, em cima da mesa, o garoto mal podia esperar a hora de sair da vila para treinar.

\- Certo, agora feche os olhos e segure minha mão, e não a solte. - Disse vendo Naruto o obedecer, fechando os olhos e segurando sua mão com força. - 秘密のテクニック：大テレポート- Himitsu no tekunikku: Dai terepōto (Técnica secreta: Grande teleporte).

\- Naruto ouviu e sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas não abriria os olhos até que seu Sensei mandasse. - Pode abrir os olhos agora Naruto. - Quando Naruto abriu os olhos viu que estava em uma floresta, e ao olhar para o lado direito viu uma vila, ele se perguntava que vila era aquela? E como se Grell estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Naruto falou. - Aquela é Konoha.

Naruto abriu os olhos com espanto, ele não imaginava que estaria tão longe de Konoha.

\- Uau, que técnica incrível, você vai me ensinar ela Sensei? - Perguntou Naruto, Grell pode ver que os olhos do garoto brilhavam com a expectativa de aprender a técnica.

\- Claro que sim, mas outra hora. - Disse Grell começando a andar para longe da vila, e Naruto começou a segui-lo. - Por enquanto você deve se concentrar em aprender outras técnica.


End file.
